Toyota Supra
The Toyota Supra was released on September 28th 2010 for Cash. The car is also featured in the Origin Starter Pack. The Shift 2 Edition was later added on March 29th 2011, the same date as the launch of Need for Speed SHIFT 2 UNLEASHED. On Easter Monday (April 9th 2012), the Cop Edition was released. Performance Before the April 4th 2012 patch, the Supra was known as a heavy, uncontrollable car, with average performance at best. The car was not a good choice for races, and had highly unstable handling. It was only good for pursuits, as its weight enables it to forcefully ram police units at high speeds. However, it is very dificult to control in tght spots and often gets pinned down in such areas. However, the April 2012 update turned the once-unappealing Supra into a dangerous, formidable highway stormer, being able to take on both races and pursuits, and leave a very good impression. It is one of the most powerful JDM cars in the game, and is often compared with other tuners in its selection, like the Mazda RX-7, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X, Nissan 370Z, the R32 Skyline, and the R34. Performance-wise, the Supra has a high top speed and very powerful acceleration. It has very powerful lower gears as well as above-average fifth and sixth gears, which means that on highway tracks, it can reach very high speeds, despite its average NOS output. The car's power can increase dramatically with Pro or Ultra Parts, enabling it to perform surprisingly well in all types of events. In fact, its performance can reach high-class levels when properly equipped. Its weight means that it can resist ramming by aggressive drivers and collisions with traffic. When it comes to handling, the Supra isn't as responsive as most tuners, and it handles like a muscle car at high speeds, but it takes corners smoothly. On technical tracks, the Supra tends to take turns slowly, and it would often drift at low speeds. However, its acceleration can often compensate for its lost speed, as the car's low-end power can help it get back into high gear. Braking must be properly timed in order to take advantage of its slightly heavy handling and tendency to slide into turns. Also, one must learn how to turn early when driving this car, as it can understeer at times.It can be a really fast car reaching speeds of over 310 km/h with ultra tuning parts. It is a challenging car to drive, so the car isn't for inexperienced drivers. But it is a powerful racing machine in the right hands, and is considerably better than its competitors. : Top Speed: 258 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 185 km/h + 6 with NOS / Handling Speed: 189 km/h Editions *Cop Edition *Black *Hatamoto *Red *SHIFT 2 (Retired) Car Stats Bodykits *2,100 SB - Soul *2,100 SB - Trekked *2,100 SB - Repro *2,100 SB - Boxxed *2,100 SB - Chroma *1,500 SB - Halon *1,500 SB - Coil *1,500 SB - Glint *1,500 SB - Cascade *900 SB - Exodus *900 SB - Kineto *900 SB - Sonic *40,000 IGC - Flow *40,000 IGC - Pressure *40,000 IGC - Offroad *40,000 IGC - Transform Aftermarket Parts Template:AMSupraShift|Shift 2 Edition Template:AMSupraCop|Cop Edition Appearances The Toyota Supra has been featured in 15 NFS Games. This game uses the MKIV model of the Toyota Supra. The Supra has been featured in NFS 1.jpg NFSUG.jpg NFSUG2.jpg NFSUR.jpg NFSMW.jpg NFSMW510.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSCO.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg NFSTR.jpg Gallery Toyota Supra.jpg|Black Edition Toyota Supra SHIFT 2.jpg|Shift 2 Edition supra_cop_0.jpg|Cop Edition Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Toyota Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:NFS Classics Category:IGC Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C